Les nouvelles aventures du Club des 5
by Alphonse Bartholome
Summary: Dix ans après, revoilà Claude, Annie, François et Michel. Dagobert n'est plus là, mais une nouvelle invitée va vite venir renforcer les rangs de ce Club des 5 actualisé et apporter une nouvelle touche de sensualité. Les retrouvailles vont s'avérer troubles et nuancées d'attirance sexuelle les uns pour les autres : nos jeunes héros sont devenus adultes.
1. Retrouvailles

Un petit vent d'ouest ride la surface bleue de l'océan. Il fait beau, très chaud même pour cette région de Bretagne. Dès le début de l'après-midi, les habitants ont pris l'habitude de se calfeutrer derrière les volets de leur maison de vacances et d'attendre tranquillement au frais la fin de la journée. Pourtant en ce jeudi 15 août 2013, une fiat 500 rouge fonce gaiement sur la route qui mène à la gare de Kernach. Les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent qui s'engouffre à travers les deux fenêtres aux vitres baissées, la conductrice est radieuse : son sourire éclatant dévoile une dentition parfaite, de petites rides malicieuses autour de ses yeux attirent l'attention sur son regard ironique constellé de paillettes vertes. Toutefois elle reste concentrée sur sa conduite et aborde les virages qui suivent cette côte sauvage avec prudence même si elle les connaît par cœur depuis de longues années.  
Elle s'appelle Claudine mais tout le monde a pris l'habitude de l'appeler Claude depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Le garçon manqué qu'elle a toujours été est devenu cette superbe jeune femme qui se hâte vers sa destination.  
Plus elle approche de la gare et plus son cœur bat vite : elle s'apprête à récupérer ses deux cousins et leur sœur à la gare. Cela fait si longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus tous les quatre ! Des années qui ressemblent à une éternité ! Dire qu'ensemble ils ont vécu tellement d'aventures ! Il suffisait qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit pour que tous les bandits de la terre s'y donnent rendez-vous ! Malgré elle, la chanson de Patrick Bruel n'arrête pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'elle s'est levée ce matin : « On s'était dit rendez-vous dans 10 ans… », c'est un peu ça, ça va faire exactement onze années qu'ils n'ont plus été réunis. Les aléas de la vie ont fait qu'ils se sont perdus de vue, chacun prenant une direction différente de celle des autres. Pourtant, il a juste suffi d'un message d'Annie Gauthier sur Facebook pour que tous les quatre se mettent d'accord pour se revoir et quand il a fallu choisir le lieu de cette rencontre, Kernach a été un choix évident pour tous : la maison des parents de Claude leur est toujours ouverte, même si ceux-ci sont maintenant contraints de rester sur Quimper, le papa de Claude ne se déplaçant plus qu'en fauteuil roulant. Dès qu'elle en a parlé à sa mère, madame Dorsel, Claude s'est vu remettre les clés de la maison avec toute une liste de recommandations pour le couple qui vit sur place et qui a la charge d'entretenir cette bâtisse familiale devenue elle-aussi une résidence d'été.  
Pourtant une ombre vient altérer cette joie et un léger voile ternit le regard de Claude : le souvenir de Dagobert, son fidèle ami, parti vers le paradis des chiens il y a déjà six ans… Son chien adoré s'est éteint pratiquement dans ses bras, après une longue vie passée auprès d'elle, il la suivait même au pensionnat où ses parents l'avaient inscrite, petite boule de poils qui glapissait de joie le soir en retrouvant sa maitresse chérie. Que de souvenirs tous plus joyeux les uns que les autres. Aucun autre chien n'a depuis remplacé ce fidèle compagnon enterré au fond du jardin, tout près d'un terrier de lapins, lui qui adorait tant les poursuivre !  
Claude soupire mais retrouve vite sa bonne humeur : la petite route suit la côte sauvage et elle aperçoit à quelques encablures son île, l'île de Kernach, un tas de cailloux surmonté des ruines d'un château, propriété de sa famille depuis des lustres. Cette île a été le décor de plus d'une aventure, et Claude a projeté d'aller y camper toute la semaine prochaine avec ses cousins, histoire de se rappeler les bons moments de leur enfance et pour goûter de nouveau au plaisir d'être ensemble.  
La gare apparaît enfin, Claude est en avance. Elle arrive en trombe sur le parking qui la jouxte et trouve une place pour se garer. Elle ferme les vitres des portières, descend de sa voiture et se dirige vers le la petite gare. Tous les regards des voyageurs présents remarquent cette silhouette androgyne toute en souplesse, ces longues jambes fines moulées dans un jeans slim taille basse laissant apparaitre un piercing au niveau du nombril, le ventre plat et bronzé et surtout ces yeux étincelants et pétillants d'un bonheur imminent, le visage auréolé de cheveux bruns et courts, tout emmêlés par le vent.  
Claude regarde sa montre puis le panneau d'affichage : cinq minutes, cinq minutes à attendre et les quatre seront de nouveau réunis comme au bon vieux temps. Elle fait quelques pas, vérifie son allure dans la vitre d'une porte, va vers l'extrémité du quai et revient sur ses pas. Ça y'est, le TGV en provenance de Rennes est annoncé par la traditionnelle voix de la SNCF. Son cœur bat plus fort, dans quelques minutes maintenant… Le mufle de la locomotive apparaît soudainement et le train rentre en gare. Il file le long du quai et finit par s'immobiliser dans un grincement de freins. Le silence retombe puis les portières s'ouvrent, libérant les vacanciers impatients !  
- Claude !  
- Annie, François, Mick !  
Ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais avec un peu de retenue : comment reconnaître les garçons de ses souvenirs dans ces deux beaux jeunes hommes grands et musclés ? Et cette gamine toute timide qu'était Annie, c'est vraiment cette fille superbe en mini-jupe, les cheveux blonds et longs, les yeux bleus et un sourire éclatant sur des joues constellées de tâches de rousseur ?  
- T'es superbe ! dit Claude à Annie…  
- T'es pas mal non plus, lui rétorque sa cousine, alors les gars, on ne dit plus rien ?  
François sourit, Mick observe sa cousine qu'il n'a pas vue depuis des années… Les deux finissent par éclater de rire :  
- Le temps a filé ! conclut François pour briser la gêne qui s'est installée entre eux.  
Les filles sourient puis tous se dirigent vers la petite voiture de Claude. Après quelques difficultés à caser les trois valises, les garçons se tassent à l'arrière tandis qu'Annie monte devant, laissant apercevoir un éclair blanc sous sa mini-jupe dans le mouvement de ses jambes pour entrer dans la Cinquecento…  
Le trajet du retour s'effectue sous un beau ciel bleu, personne ne parle mais tous les quatre contemplent le paysage magnifique :  
- On va aller dans ton île ? demande Annie à Claude…  
- Oui, j'ai prévu qu'on aille y camper toute la semaine si le cœur vous en dit !  
- Superbe idée ! acquiesce Mick resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant…  
La villa des parents de Claude est une belle bâtisse à étage située au bord de la mer : un sentier escarpé au fond du jardin permet de descendre dans une petite crique isolée et de profiter pleinement du sable fin, du soleil et du bon air marin. Lorsque Claude arrête son auto dans la cour, le silence retombe et tous les quatre se précipitent pour retrouver leurs chambres d'antan là-haut sous les combles. Un homme en train de tailler les rosiers se relève et les regarde approcher de l'entrée de la demeure : il a un chapeau de paille planté sur le crâne, un sécateur à la main, il est vêtu d'un teeshirt blanc et d'un jeans, ses grosses chaussures laissent des traces profondes dans le parterre de rosiers. Son regard est sombre, il est grand et musclé même si un léger embonpoint lui donne des hanches un peu enveloppées.  
- Hum, souffle Annie dans l'oreille de Claude, on dirait le jardinier de Lady Chatterley !  
Claude sourit, s'arrête et présente l'homme :  
- Monsieur Friot, voici mes cousins, Mick et François, et ma cousine, Annie… Monsieur Friot s'occupe du jardin en l'absence de mes parents et sa femme est chargée d'entretenir la maison. Elle nous servira aussi de cuisinière…  
Tous les quatre ont une pensée émue pour la cuisinière de leur enfance, la bonne Maria, qui officiait lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Monsieur Friot jette un œil perçant sur Annie qui ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, puis dit :  
- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Marco. Soyez les bienvenus !  
Puis il se penche de nouveau mais ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard concupiscent sur la silhouette d'Annie qui s'éloigne en roulant des hanches… Les quatre jeunes gens entrent dans la maison et se précipitent vers leurs chambres.


	2. Etat des lieux

- Rien n'a changé, c'est fou, on se croirait dix ans en arrière ! dit Mick en entrant dans la chambre des filles après avoir frappé à la porte…  
Annie a ouvert sa valise et est en train de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire qui lui est destinée. Claude est assise en tailleur sur son lit et l'observe, amusée :  
- Tu n'avais pas autant de fringues lorsque tu étais petite ! lui dit-elle en souriant, t'es devenue une vraie pin-up !  
Annie se contente d'hausser les épaules et de rougir…  
- Ça par contre, c'est bien elle, hein ! Toujours à rougir dès qu'on l'embête un peu !  
François rejoint le trio. Du coup la chambre des filles paraît toute petite avec ces deux grands gaillards un peu gauches !  
- Allez on descend ! dit Claude, je vais vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire, mais vous savez, comme dit François, rien n'a véritablement changé !  
Tout le monde se retrouve dans le couloir de l'étage, là où s'ouvrent les portes de trois chambres et d'une salle de bains. Comme Annie et Claude, les garçons ont décidé de rester dans celle qu'ils occupaient lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits, une large pièce mansardée meublée de deux lits jumeaux et de deux grandes armoires, délaissant la troisième chambre.  
La maison des Dorcel est effectivement restée telle qu'ils s'en souviennent : les quatre en font vite le tour, assaillis par les souvenirs :  
- Tu te souviens du passage secret dans le bureau de ton père ? demande François à Claude, il y est toujours ?  
La jeune fille sourit et secoue la tête :  
- Non, après ces événements mes parents ont eu peur que des choses similaires ne se reproduisent un jour, alors ils l'ont fait murer, d'ailleurs regardez, les boiseries ont aussi été changées !  
C'est vrai, le bureau de monsieur Dorcel n'est plus tout à fait le même, les lambris ayant été remplacés par un tapissage de planches de bois beaucoup plus larges, de nouvelles bibliothèques ont fait leur apparition pour la collection monumentale de livres de la Pléiade amassés au fil des années par le père de Claude...  
- Allons dit celle-ci, continuons !  
A sa suite, Mick, François et Annie déboulent dans la cuisine devenue l'antre de Luciana, l'épouse de Mario, le couple chargé d'entretenir la maison. Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans son domaine, Luciana est en train de pétrir de la pâte sur l'immense plan de travail. C'est une femme d'une trentaine d'années, bien en chair, assez grande et séduisante, au sourire ravageur. Son décolleté largement ouvert montre une paire de seins affriolante, ce qui n'échappe pas à l'oeil exercé d'Annie qui remarque tout de suite que les garçons sont brusquement intéressés par la cuisine !  
- Bonjour Luciana ! dit Claude, voici mes cousins, je te présente François, Michel et Annie !  
Elle désigne un à un ses compagnons.  
- Vous pouvez m'appeler Mick, balbutie ce dernier, les yeux rivés sur les seins de la cuisinière, prêts à jaillir de leur nid de dentelle noire.  
Luciana lui adresse un grand sourire, consciente de l'effet qu'elle provoque sur les jeunes, notamment les garçons.  
- Je vous fais la pizza pour ce soir, ça ira ? On mangera à 19h30.  
- Super, répond Claude, allez on continue, à tout à l'heure Luciana !  
La visite se poursuit par les serres. Le petit groupe visite ces nouvelles installations dans lesquelles Mario fait pousser des orchidées :  
- C'est la nouvelle passion de maman, dit Claude, c'est vrai que ce sont de superbes fleurs.  
En effet, de nombreuses orchidées fleuries les accueillent dès l'entrée de la serre et ils passent un bon moment à admirer les différentes espèces mises en évidence par l'organisation astucieuse de l'espace.  
- Il est doué Mario, dit Annie à sa cousine, c'est superbe !  
Claude sourit et entraîne tout le monde vers l'arrière du jardin où là...  
- Mince ! Une piscine !  
Annie, Mick et François se précipitent vers la nouveauté, une superbe piscine qui semble leur tendre les bras...  
- Eh oui dit Claude, c'est la dernière nouveauté de la maison, elle est belle, hein ? Et l'eau est chaude, je vous le garantis !  
- Allez, on se baigne dit Mick !  
Sans attendre l'assentiment des autres, il enlève son jeans et son tee-shirt, faisant admirer au passage sa musculature, et en caleçon, pique une tête dans l'eau bleue...  
- Wouaaah, géniale ! Allez, venez !  
- Mais j'ai pas mis mon maillot ! dit Annie...  
- On s'en fout, regarde, il n'y a personne !  
C'est vrai, la piscine est entourée d'une haie qui masque la vue et personne ne peut les voir sauf des fenêtres du premier étage mais ce sont leurs propres chambres qui donnent de ce côté là de la propriété... Annie tourne la tête dans tous les sens, puis elle fait glisser sa jolie robe par-dessus sa tête, enlève son soutien-gorge blanc mais garde son tanga de la même couleur. Ses seins à la pointe dressée tressautent un peu lorsqu'elle plonge à son tour dans l'eau bleue... Sa tête resurgit et elle secoue ses cheveux longs qui retombent devant ses yeux...  
- Allez, venez !  
François et Claude se regardent, soupirent, puis se déshabillent à leur tour et rejoignent Annie et Mick. François est plus grand et plus costaud que Mick, pourtant bien bâti. Claude est plus grande qu'Annie mais ses seins ne sont que deux renflements à peine perceptibles surmontés d'une pointe rose minuscule : elle est jolie mais dégage beaucoup moins de sensualité que sa cousine. Mal à l'aise, elle essaie de cacher son trouble et saute à l'eau dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures, n'ayant gardé qu'un string noir pour tout vêtement.


	3. Sur le bord de la piscine

L'après-midi a filé comme dans un rêve : les quatre se sont amusés comme des fous dans la piscine, les garçons s'évertuant à faire boire la tasse aux filles, ce qui a donné lieu à des empoignades mémorables et de gros éclats de rire. Les garçons se sont ensuite éclipsés pour aller faire un tour et les deux filles se sont retrouvées seules à discuter sur le bord carrelé du bassin : il y a tant de choses à se dire depuis tout ce temps !  
Claude n'arrive pas à se confier, c'est dans sa nature, alors elle écoute le babillage incessant d'Annie qui parle de ses années d'études, de la difficulté à ingurgiter des pages entières de droit économique, mais elle est motivée et pense réussir à décrocher un poste en tant qu'avocate dans un gros cabinet, même si le marché du travail est compliqué en ce moment. Puis elle enchaine sur sa vie amoureuse, ses conquêtes sans lendemain jusqu'à aujourd'hui... C'est un sujet dont Claude se garderait bien de discuter, elle dont la vie amoureuse se rapproche dangereusement du niveau zéro malgré sa silhouette avenante et son allure de sportive branchée.  
- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, se dit-elle in petto pour se consoler, ce ne sont pas les plus belles qui ont le plus de succès ou qui se sentent mieux dans leur corps...  
- Et toi ? demande Annie en interrompant le cours de ses pensées.  
- Quoi moi ? répond Claude qui a perdu le fil du babillage de sa cousine...  
- Ben t'es amoureuse en ce moment ?  
Claude a un sourire en coin :  
- Non, je n'ai personne en vue...  
Annie ne répond pas. Le silence retombe, troublé par le cri des mouettes qui doivent se disputer un morceau de poisson plus bas, sur la grève. Claude se sent bien, le soleil réchauffe ses épaules, son dos, elle est allongée sur le ventre, les bras croisés. Elle somnole depuis un bon moment. Le temps passe lentement. Annie s'agite soudain, elle saisit le tube de lotion solaire, en fait couler sur ses mains, se redresse et se met à masser les épaules de Claude...  
- Mmmmmm, c'est bon... murmure celle-ci.  
Annie s'enhardit, ses mains descendent plus bas, effleurent même les fesses de sa cousine, insistant dans le bas du dos puis filent directement le long des cuisses jusqu'aux mollets, remontent en suivant le même chemin...  
- T'es douée murmure Claude.  
Elle sent une grande chaleur l'envahir.  
- Allez, retourne-toi, je fais le côté face maintenant ! lui dit Annie, un sourire dans la voix.  
Claude est gênée, elle n'a qu'un minuscule string sur le dos.  
- Allez, murmure Annie dans son cou, on est entre nous, entre filles, pas de fausse pudeur !  
Claude finit par obéir : elle se retourne et ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir la lueur gourmande qui vient de s'allumer dans ceux d'Annie. Celle-ci verse de la lotion sur la poitrine de Claude qui s'offre à ses yeux et se met à masser le haut des épaules musclées de sa cousine, puis son torse en évitant ses seins, ses mains descendent ensuite sur son ventre plat, pétrissant la peau douce et soyeuse. Elle remarque que la jeune femme a fermé les yeux et que son souffle s'est accéléré. Elle interrompt son massage et se place à la tête de Claude, disposant ses cuisses de part et d'autre du cou de sa cousine. Puis elle reprend son massage, et cette fois-ci n'épargne aucune partie du buste de Claude : elle pétrit les seins plats dont les pointes durcissent et se dressent vers elle dans l'attente de stimuli plus intenses, descend ensuite jusqu'à la limite du string, pétrissant, palpant, caressant... Claude sent maintenant une grosse chaleur irradier de son bas-ventre et s'amplifier de plus en plus dans l'attente d'un plaisir encore diffus. Elle arque ses reins, venant au-devant des mains d'Annie qui pourtant ne franchissent pas encore l'ultime rempart de tissu noir. Soudain, au moment où Annie se penche avec l'intenion de remplacer ses mains par ses lèvres, un bruit de pas retentit tout près : la jeune femme se redresse et s'écarte très vite, regagnant sa propre serviette. François déboule alors au bord de la piscine, tout essoufflé : ses yeux s'arrêtent sur Claude qui n'a pas encore réagi puis il dit en brandissant son iPhone :  
- Dites, mon amie peut nous rejoindre demain matin, est-ce que ça vous ennuie ?  
Claude se redresse sur un coude et regarde alternativement Annie et François.  
- Ton amie dit-elle ? Tu as une amie ?  
François lui fait un clin d'oeil et lui répond :  
- Oui, j'ai une amie et elle est aussi en vacances dans le coin. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais bien qu'elle vienne demain, en plus tu la connais !  
- Je la connais ?  
Claude est étonnée, comment pourrait-elle connaître la copine de François qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des années et qu'elle vient juste de retrouver ? Annie dit à son tour :  
- Oh oui, tu la connais Claude, mais attend donc de la voir !  
- Très bien souffle Claude, pas de souci, dis-lui de venir, j'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance, ça m'étonnerait que je la connaisse !  
François lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant et s'assoit à côté d'elle en pianotant sur son téléphone :  
- Voilà, c'est envoyé !  
S'adressant aux deux filles allongées près de lui, il demande :  
- Alors, ça va toutes les deux ? Je n'ai pas interrompu votre papotage trop brutalement ?  
- On ne papotait plus, répond Annie en regardant malicieusement Claude, puis elle s'étire et dit :  
- Et si on allait faire un tour nous aussi ? Marcher au bord de la mer me ferait du bien...  
Claude acquiesce d'un grognement et se lève aussitôt : un peu de mouvement ne peut que lui faire du bien pour dissoudre le trouble qui l'a envahit suite aux caresses précises de sa cousine...  
- En avant dit-elle !


	4. A la fenêtre de la cuisine

La belle Luciana est devant son évier en train de regarder les quatre qui s'éloignent vers le fond du jardin : dans quelques minutes, ils vont disparaitre dans les marches de l'escalier très raide qui descendent vers la plage. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, elle n'a pas eu une seconde à elle, il a fallu préparer le diner, les chambres et prendre des dispositions par rapport à l'affaire en cours, et c'est elle qui doit gérer tout ça, Marco ne lui étant pas d'une grande aide. Comme elle le pense souvent, il faudra qu'un jour prochain elle envisage de se débarrasser définitivement de lui. En attendant il doit être occupé dans la serre où à tailler les rosiers de l'allée principale. Elle espère une seconde qu'il a fait ce qu'elle lui a demandé, à savoir vérifier que la trappe du garage soit bien fermée et que le 4x4 noir qui leur sert de véhicule utilitaire soit garé dessus. Ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque que les jeunes aillent fouiner dans cet endroit, ce serait trop dangereux.  
Un léger bruit la fait sursauter et elle n'a pas le temps d'enlever ses mains de l'eau du bac à évier qu'il est déjà derrière elle, plaqué contre sa croupe rebondie dans son jeans usé, bien commode pour faire le ménage et les travaux nécessaires à l'entretien de cette vaste demeure.  
- Ils sont partis ? lui demande-t-il, la bouche dans son cou...  
- Oui, fit-elle, à l'instant, ils viennent de descendre sur la plage.  
- Tant mieux...  
Luciana sent l'érection du jardinier contre elle tandis que ses mains impatientes remontent le long de ses hanches pour s'introduire dans son décolleté : d'un geste habile, il sort un sein de son nid de dentelle et en agace la pointe entre son pouce et son index... Il sait que c'est une caresse à laquelle elle ne résiste pas mais là, les deux bras plongés jusqu'au coude dans l'eau de la vaisselle, c'est pas une situation dont elle peut profiter sereinement. Elle tente de se dégager, en vain car il est costaud et appuie de tout son poids contre elle, la bloquant contre l'évier.  
- Attends, lui souffle-t-elle, excitée malgré elle, attends...  
Mais Marco ne l'écoute pas, il a empoigné ses deux seins sortis de son chemisier et il en triture les pointes, lui arrachant de petits gémissements. Brusquement il les abandonne, provoquant chez Luciana un gémissement de frustration de courte durée : en effet, d'un geste rageur, il baisse le jeans de la cuisinière et s'accroupit derrière elle, entrainant son slip dans le même mouvement, puis il approche son visage de l'entrejambe de Luciana et d'un geste précis remonte le long de sa fente avec la pointe experte de sa langue. C'en est trop pour elle, elle se retourne après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a personne dans le jardin, puis écarte les jambes, offrant son intimité à l'homme qui est en train de la lécher. Marco est habile, sa langue a vite fait de dénicher son clitoris et il tourne lentement autour de lui, l'asticotant de petits coups rapides. Luciana sent un feu dévorant lui brûler les entrailles : elle se retient de jouir, écarte Marco d'un mouvement brusque et dit :  
- ça suffit, baise-moi maintenant, et vite !  
Dans le même geste, elle se retourne, pose ses deux coudes en appui au bord de l'évier, les jambes bien écartées, offrant sa croupe à Marco, ses longs cheveux dénoués faisant un rideau devant ses yeux brillants. Celui-ci se redresse, la contemple admirativement puis libère son sexe tendu et le promène lentement entre les fesses rebondies de la jeune femme. Il temporise un peu, promenant le bout de sa verge le long des lèvres moites mais Luciana n'y tient plus et d'un geste brutal, elle s'empale sur le sexe masculin, se liquéfiant autour de ce membre érigé dans sa moiteur. Marco reste immobile, regrettant que ça aille si vite, il adore les préliminaires, mais Luciana ne l'entend pas ainsi, pas dans la cuisine avec le risque que les enfants ne les surprennent. Elle sourit en utilisant le mot "enfants " dans son esprit, c'est vrai que les deux garçons sont de superbes jeunes hommes avec qui elle s'amuserait bien et que les deux filles sont canons, de jolis petits lots, mais pas question de les entreprendre à ce niveau là, ce sont les gamins des patrons et l'affaire est trop juteuse pour risquer quoi que ce soit. Sans hésiter, elle se met à aller et venir le long du sexe de Marco, l'enfonçant davantage en elle à chaque coup de rein. Marco agrippe ses seins, ce qui lui provoque des sensations indescriptibles, elle sent qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir se retenir longtemps. Marco s'en rend compte et accélère, sentant lui aussi monter le plaisir. Il l'attrape par les hanches et d'un dernier coup de rein, s'enfonce en Luciana. Il jouit brutalement, accompagnant les spasmes de plaisir de sa partenaire.  
En quelques secondes Luciana se dégage, se rajuste après s'être essuyé les mains avec un torchon puis se retourne vers Marco :  
- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?  
Il ne répond pas, frustré de cette étreinte trop rapide. Pourtant, au ton qu'elle a employé, froid et sec, il se dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop l'énerver car là, il a maintenant en face de lui la femme d'affaires et il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas discuter avec elle :  
- Oui, c'est fait, comme tu as demandé.  
- Très bien, dit-elle en souriant, tout est prêt pour ce soir ?  
- Oui, fait-il, tout est ok...  
- Bien fait-elle en lui caressant la joue avec le dos de la main, et évite de reluquer les deux gamines de trop près, hein ? Je sais que tu les as mâtées cet après-midi au bord de la piscine. Ne t'avise pas de les approcher, n'oublie pas ce qui est en jeu.  
Marco acquiesce et baisse la tête : la garce, elle espionne le moindre de ses faits et gestes, il aurait dû s'en douter. Certes, il a passé un bon moment à observer les deux filles se caresser au bord de l'eau et il serait bien aller leur donner un coup de main, surtout à la blonde. Le spectacle lui a donné chaud et ce petit coup rapide dans la cuisine n'a pas éteint le feu que ces deux jeunes salopes ont allumé en lui. Mais ils ont beaucoup de boulot cette nuit et il lui faudra attendre en espérant que Luciana ait encore envie de s'amuser lorsque la livraison aura eu lieu. Au moins ce qu'il y a de bien avec elle, c'est qu'elle aime le sexe autant que lui, sinon plus, n'hésitant pas à se livrer à des jeux érotiques les plus variés qui soient. Il soupire et sort de la cuisine, la laissant avec sa vaisselle. D'un pas traînant, il prend le chemin de la serre.  
Restée seule, Luciana range les derniers ustensiles de cuisine et vérifie l'heure : c'est bon, elle a encore un peu de temps avant les préparatifs du repas. Elle se dirige vers sa chambre, située sur la façade avant de la demeure, ferme la porte, ouvre son ordinateur portable et se connecte sur le site qu'utilise l'Association pour vérifier si ses dernières instructions ont bien été suivies à la lettre : il convient dans ce genre d'entreprise de d'attirer le moins possible l'attention et pour ça, il faut que tout soit très précis. Or la précision est un domaine dans lequel elle excelle.


	5. Début de soirée

La fin de la journée a passé comme dans un rêve : après la promenade au bord de la mer, les quatre sont rentrés se doucher avant de se retrouver attablés dans la salle à manger pour leur premier diner tous ensemble depuis des lustres ! La conversation porte sur leurs années d'études respectives : Annie a fait pharmacie et espère trouver une place dans une officine si possible en Bretagne, Michel est en stage dans une usine automobile et compte bien se faire embaucher à la fin de ce stage, quant à François, il a continué ses études et après avoir fait une grande école, il s'est vu offrir un poste en or dans une grande banque à Londres. Ce sont ses derniers jours de vacances avant son entrée officielle dans la vie professionnelle. Il est tout content de quitter la France pour aller s'installer dans la capitale anglaise...  
- Vous viendrez me voir, j'espère ! dit-il aux autres, dès que j'aurai trouvé un appartement je pourrai vous héberger...  
Le silence retombe, vite brisé par Annie qui se tourne vers Claude restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent :  
- Et toi, que fais-tu en ce moment ? demande-t-elle à la jeune femme...  
Claude pique du nez dans son assiette pour masquer le rouge qu'elle sent monter sur ses joues jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Puis comme elle sent trois paires d'yeux curieux braqués sur elle, elle fait un effort et dit :  
- Moi, je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'ai pas poursuivi mes études, j'ai arrêté après mon bac...  
Elle se tait puis reprend :  
- J'ai fait pas mal de petits boulots, j'ai bossé dans un bar comme serveuse, j'ai tenté l'expérience Mcdo, j'ai fait les vendanges du côté de Toulouse mais maintenant ...  
Elle se tait de nouveau comme si elle avait honte...  
- Allez dit Annie qui n'y tient plus, dis-nous !  
- Ben j'écris, je crois que j'ai trouvé ma voie, je suis en train d'écrire un roman.  
Le silence qui tombe sur l'assemblée devient vite pesant.. Claude se redresse, prête à affronter les autres mais elle ne lit que de l'admiration dans le regard des garçons et de sa cousine.  
- Wouaahh dit Annie admirative, et tu as des idées ? T'écris vraiment un roman ?  
Claude s'empresse d'opiner :  
- Oui, j'ai plein d'idées, je suis en train d'écrire nos aventures, quand on était petits !  
- Nous sommes dedans ? Oh tu nous fera lire, hein ? s'enthousiasme Annie en battant des mains les yeux brillants, d'accord ?  
- Oui, mais plus tard, là c'est trop tôt encore...  
- Ok, ok fait François, c'est super intéressant ! Tu connais des gens dans l'édition ?  
- Oui, répond Claude, j'ai une amie qui bosse dans une petite maison d'éditions à Paris, elle a déjà lu ce que je fais et elle est très intéressée. Dès que j'ai fini mon manuscrit, je dois le lui envoyer...  
- Génial, crie Annie, tu vas devenir célèbre !  
- Attends, attends, c'est pas encore fait, la route est longue !  
Luciana les interrompt en entrant dans la pièce, un plateau avec quatre mugs fumants et une assiette de biscuits dans les mains :  
- Tenez les jeunes, je vous ai fait une tisane au thym, après cette journée cela vous fera du bien !  
Elle pose un mug devant chacun d'entre eux, met les biscuits au milieu et dit :  
- Demain matin, petit déjeuner à partir de 8h00, d'accord ?  
- Oui répond François, après nous partirons à la gare de Kernach chercher ma copine, son train arrive à 10h32...  
Luciana lui sourit et ajoute :  
- Vous serez donc 5 demain midi, c'est ça ?  
- Oui dit Claude, comme au bon vieux temps, le Club des Cinq renaît de ses cendres ! Après manger nous partirons camper dans mon île !  
- Très bien dit la cuisinière, laissez tout sur la table, je m'occupe de la vaisselle, Marco me donnera un coup de main, bonne nuit les jeunes !  
Dès que la cuisinière a tourné les talons, Claude se lève, son mug de tisane à la main, et va le vider dans le pot d'un géranium.  
- Je n'aime pas la tisane, mais j'ai beau lui dire, elle en fait tous les soirs !  
- Hum, moi j'aime ça et ça sent bon dit Annie qui se met à siroter le breuvage parfumé, imitée par les garçons...  
Les quatre continuent à discuter un bon moment, Claude essayant de soutirer des informations pour deviner l'identité de la petite amie de François mais les trois autres savent garder un secret et Claude doit rester sur sa faim...  
- Bon, on monte, j'ai sommeil dit Annie en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire...  
Tout le monde quitte la salle à manger. Dès que leurs pas retentissent à l'étage, Luciana se précipite dans la salle et inspecte le contenu des mugs, rassurée lorsqu'elle les trouve tous les quatre vides.


	6. Au coeur de la nuit

Claude se brosse les dents dans la petite salle de bains attenante à leur chambre. Les garçons, eux, ont moins de chance, ils doivent utiliser celle du bas. Elle crache dans l'évier, se rince la bouche puis se redresse et s'examine dans le miroir : elle est satisfaite de l'image qu'elle y voit, certes ses seins sont petits mais leurs pointes bien dressées attirent irrésistiblement le regard. Elle examine méticuleusement son ventre plat, s'attarde sur sa fine toison brune de son pubis et sur son sexe dont les lèvres rose vif finement ourlées lui semblent être une invitation à la caresse. Elle soupire, écoute attentivement, mais aucun bruit ne filtre de la chambre, Annie doit être en train de lire. Alors elle promène deux doigts de bas en haut puis de haut en bas de sa fente, écartant les chairs humides, débusquant son clitoris, grosse turgescence qui pointe orgueilleusement hors de sa conque nacrée et se retient de ne pas gémir lorsqu'elle se pénètre de l'index et du majeur, écartant les jambes pour faciliter cette intromission dans son vagin. Soudain elle sursaute et s'arrête, il lui a semblé entendre du bruit. En hâte elle revêt une nuisette noire toute simple et se rafraîchit le visage. Puis d'un geste décidé, elle entre dans la chambre.  
La pièce est située sous les combles et le plafond suit la pente du toit. Devant la grande fenêtre se trouve un bureau, les deux lits jumeaux sont côte à côte, le long du mur opposé à la salle d'eau. Annie est couchée sur l'un d'entre eux, le plus près de la porte qui donne sur le couloir. Elle est allongée sur le dos et dort profondément, la bouche ouverte, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés comme une auréole autour de son visage. Elle a un mini short moulant en coton et une petite brassière qui a du mal à contenir ses seins mais qui a le mérite de n'en rien cacher, moulant leur pointe d'une façon obscène. Claude s'approche doucement, un peu déçue de voir sa cousine dormir, elle aurait bien aimé reprendre le massage de cet après-midi mais apparemment Annie n'est pas en état. Intriguée, elle s'approche du lit et passe doucement sa main sur le bras de sa cousine étendue de tout son long : aucune réaction. Sa respiration s'emballe : si elle osait ? Après tout, sa cousine a l'air d'être vraiment bien endormie et si jamais elle se réveillait, ben ce serait pas plus mal... Sa main s'enhardit, glisse sur l'épaule, s'arrête près du sein : rien, pas un soupir, pas un frisson, Annie dort très profondement. La main de Claude va plus loin, elle se glisse entre la brassière et la peau, s'empare du sein et le malaxe franchement, faisant rouler la pointe entre ses doigts : Annie semble réagir un tout petit peu, arquant involontairement la poitrine mais sans se réveiller. Alors Claude n'y tient plus, elle s'installe à califourchon sur les jambes de sa cousine et d'un geste décidé, remonte la brassière des deux mains avant de saisir les seins d'Annie et de les caresser, puis elle se penche et s'amuse à prendre les pointes dans sa bouche tandis que sa propre main file vers son entrecuisse. Annie geint un peu et semble essayer de secouer la torpeur qui l'habite, en vain. Claude abandonne les seins et descend vers le bas-ventre, promenant ses lèvres sur le short en coton d'Annie, mordant doucement le tissu, y enfonçant sa langue. Elle sent que sa cousine apprécie, ses jambes s'écartent d'elle-même, s'ouvrant à la caresse humide. Claude écarte le tissu d'une main, admirant au passage le sexe complètement épilé d'Annie puis d'un geste décidé, enfonce sa langue dans la moiteur féminine, la pénétrant, la caressant, s'en enivrant autant qu'elle peut. Il lui semble qu'Annie jouit mais elle n'en n'est pas sûre, sa cousine ne daignant pas ouvrir les yeux, la bouche toujours ouverte, plongée dans un sommeil profond. Claude se redresse, écarte ses propres jambes et regarde autour d'elle à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait convenir mais elle ne voit rien et trop impatiente, elle se pénètre lentement mais sûrement avec ses doigts : elle fait aller et venir sa main et atteint très vite un orgasme fulgurant mais frustrant car solitaire.  
Une fois apaisée, elle rajuste la brassière d'Annie, écarte une mèche blonde de son visage puis se glisse dans ses draps et éteint la lumière. En un instant elle sombre dans le sommeil.  
Elle a l'impression de rêver. Elle glisse dans un océan chaud et doux, une tiède humidité l'enveloppe. Soudain un bruit plus fort que les autres la tire de cet univers onirique relaxant et la ramène à la réalité : elle ouvre les yeux dans le noir, immobile, tous ses sens aux aguets. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu la réveiller ? Elle se redresse, scrutant la nuit de toutes ses forces. Un bruit assourdi semble provenir de l'extérieur. Sans faire de bruit, elle tend la main, attrape l'épaule d'Annie et la secoue : sa cousine ne réagit pas. Claude réalise qu'en plus elle n'a pas bougée, elle est toujours allongée sur le dos, dans la même position que lorsqu'elle s'est couchée tout à l'heure. A moins que ce ne soit hier soir ? Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Décidée à en avoir le coeur net, Claude sort de son lit bien chaud et enfile vite un pull : elle a la chair de poule, sa nuisette n'étant pas vraiment apte à la réchauffer. Elle se glisse vers la fenêtre et jette un oeil dans le parc : elle distingue une masse sombre, sans doute une camionnette, garée devant la porte du garage. Pas de doute, quelqu'un parle en bas, comme si de rien était. La porte du garage s'entrouvre et Claude distingue un homme qui en sort, se dirige vers l'arrière de la camionnette et retourne dans le garage, de longs rouleaux cylindriques dans les bras. Le manège se répète une dizaine de fois, puis toutes les lumières s'éteignent tandis que la camionnette démarre et disparait en quelques secondes. Le silence retombe. Claude se redresse, apparemment le spectacle est terminé. Elle entend marcher en bas. Sans hésiter, elle abandonne la fenêtre, va vers la porte de la chambre qu'elle entrebâille en essayant de ne pas faire grincer le pêne. Elle tend l'oreille et entend Marco discuter à voix basse puis Luciana qui lui répond. Les deux domestiques ne semblent pas d'accord puis une porte claque dans le lointain, et le calme revient dans la maison. Claude se glisse dans le couloir et commence à descendre les marches de l'escalier, s'arrêtant toutes les cinq minutes pour être sûre de ne pas se faire entendre. Soudain des gémissements montent dans la maison obscure, tout d'abord assourdis puis de plus en plus fort : Claude écoute et sourit dans l'obscurité, apparemment Luciana et son mari prennent du bon temps !  
La jeune femme décide de remonter se coucher : ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle découvrira autre chose, il vaut mieux attendre demain matin pour effectuer les investigations qui s'imposent. Tandis que Luciana hurle son plaisir sans souci de se faire entendre, Claude remonte l'escalier et va vite se coucher, la tête pleine de pensées tumultueuses.


	7. Sous la douche

Claude ouvre les yeux brusquement, passant de son sommeil à un état de veille instantané. Il fait jour mais la clarté lumineuse est pâle, il doit donc être tôt. Un rai lumineux filtre derrière le rideau tiré, éclairant la chambre d'une lueur laiteuse, propre au petit matin. Claude aime bien ce moment, c'est en général la période de la journée qu'elle préfère pour écrire ou pour aller courir. C'est ce qu'elle va faire.  
Sans hésiter, elle se glisse hors de ses draps et jette un oeil à Annie, rassurée : sa cousine n'est plus avachie sur le dos, elle s'est tournée vers le mur, pelotonnée dans sa couverture, et un léger ronflement s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte. Sans bruit, Claude s'habille, enfile un collant et passe un teeshirt en coton blanc à même la peau, puis elle descend sans bruit. La maison dort encore, il est à peine sept heures et même Luciana n'est pas encore levée. La jeune fille enfile ses chaussures de sport, fixe son iPod à sa taille et se faufile dehors. En marchant, elle se dirige d'abord vers le garage et constate qu'effectivement les traces laissées dans les gravillons semblent toutes fraîches, un véhicule a bien stationné perpendiculairement à la sortie du garage. De nombreuses traces de pas s'en échappent et se dirigent vers la grande porte. Claude essaie de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci lui résiste, elle est fermée à clé. Rassurée sur le fait de ne pas avoir rêvé, la jeune femme se met doucement à courir et sort de la propriété par la porte principale qui donne sur la rue. Les premières foulées sont toujours les plus difficiles, les muscles encore engourdis ont un peu de mal à répondre. Claude s'applique à bien respirer, régulièrement et profondément. Sans hésiter elle s'engage sur le chemin côtier qui relie Kernach à Plouarzel et en quelques instants oublie tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'arrivée de ses cousins et de sa cousine : ses foulées deviennent régulières, son esprit s'évade vers ce qu'elle est en train d'écrire, une histoire de fin du monde mouvementée, peuplée de morts-vivants et de survivants, vestiges de sa lecture récente d'un manga dont le titre "Highschool of the Death", est tout un programme à lui tout seul. Hier soir, lorsque ses cousins l'ont interrogée sur ce qu'elle écrivait, elle n'a pas eu le cran de leur raconter ça, préférant se réfugier dans le mensonge des souvenirs d'enfance... Pourquoi ? La peur d'être ridicule, de ne pas être prise au sérieux, c'est plus fort qu'elle, elle n'ose pas, elle doute d'elle.  
Le chemin est accidenté, épousant les méandres de cette côte sauvage. Le paysage est fabuleux, l'air est frais et le ciel laisse présager une superbe journée. Claude jette un oeil à sa montre, trente minute, parfait, il est temps de faire demi-tour. Sans hésiter, elle accélère, raccourcissant son souffle et ses foulées. Ses longues jambes dévorent le chemin, ses bras accompagnent sa course, elle sent des gouttes de sueur couler le long de ses tempes mais elle s'en moque. Les basses résonnent dans son iPod, le chanteur de Muse laisse trainer sa voix le long des couloirs sombres du métro, Claude se surprend à visionner le clip dans sa tête, c'est une chanson qu'elle adore et dont elle s'inspire souvent sur sa page blanche...  
Elle ralentit sa course juste avant d'entrer dans le jardin de la maison, soufflant le plus possible pour reprendre une respiration normale. Elle s'arrête complètement et se penche en avant pour récupérer, les mains sur le haut de ses genoux. Son teeshirt blanc est trempé et colle de façon obscène à ses seins, les moulant de manière provocante. Sans faire de bruit, elle ouvre la grande porte, et tend l'oreille : aucun bruit. Elle monte rapidement le grand escalier et se précipite à pas de loup dans sa chambre.  
Annie est levée : son lit est défait, tout comme celui de Claude. Les draps sont tirés en arrière, la brassière et le minishort sont négligemment posés sur l'oreiller. Un bruit d'eau provient de la salle de bain. Claude sourit, entre dans la chambre et referme soigneusement la porte derrière elle puis elle se dirige à pas de loup vers la salle de bain : elle entrouvre la porte et se glisse dans la minuscule pièce toute embuée : Annie est sous la douche, sa silhouette nue apparaît déformée par la vitre qui isole la cabine et la buée qui flotte dans l'air saturé, créant une sorte de brouillard humide et chaud. Claude se déshabille en un tour de main, mettant dans le panier à linge sale tous ses habits de course, puis elle ouvre la porte de la cabine de douche, faisant sursauter sa cousine :  
- Ohhhhh ! Claude, mais où étais-tu passée ? Et tu m'as fait peur !  
Claude rit et enlace sa cousine, se penchant légèrement vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux :  
- Je me suis levée tôt, tu étais profondément endormie. Tu te souviens d'hier soir ?  
Annie hausse les épaules, l'air étonné :  
- Non, pourquoi, je devrais ?  
Claude rit :  
- Oui...  
Annie rougit, puis se rend compte qu'elles sont nues dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle a un sourire malicieux, se serre davantage contre Claude, emprisonnant entre ses jambes la cuisse droite de sa cousine, se frottant sans équivoque contre elle, un sourire espiègle sur son visage :  
- Et pourquoi je devrais m'en souvenir ? demande-t-elle d'un ton mutin...  
- Pour ça, répond Claude, et elle pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Annie pour l'embrasser sauvagement.  
Annie est surprise, mais pas tant que ça : elle entrouvre ses lèvres et leurs langues se mêlent, s'enroulent, se cherchent et s'enroulent de nouveau tandis que leurs mains partent en exploration, caressant des pointes de seins, écartant des grandes lèvres, faisant jaillir des clitoris qui ne demandent pas mieux qu'à s'épanouir, glissant sur les peaux humides et chaudes... Claude explore le corps d'Annie, sa bouche glisse vers les seins de sa cousine, elle titille leurs pointes qui grossissent, arrachant des cris de plaisir à Annie. En quelques secondes des gémissements s'élèvent de la cabine de douche, couverts par le bruit de l'eau qui ruisselle sur leur deux corps emboités. Délaissant les seins d'Annie, Claude se laisse glisser sur le sol carrelé et sa bouche s'empare avidement du sexe de sa cousine qui écarte les jambes et pose ses deux mains sur sa tête pour mieux la guider. Sa langue pénètre le plus loin possible dans le sexe humide puis ses doigts la remplacent tandis qu'elle débusque le clitoris et se met à le téter... Il n'en faut pas plus à Annie pour jouir et se laisser complètement aller dans les bras de sa cousine. Puis elle s'ébroue et rend la pareille à Claude, plus gênée. Mais la jeune femme ne résiste pas aux doigts qui la pénètrent et s'activent en elle ni aux lèvres qui débusquent également son clitoris à la taille proéminente :  
- Eh bien, murmure Annie admirative, tu es bien pourvue dis-donc !  
Ses lèvres s'emparent du bouton turgescent et le triturent sans ménagement, arrachant des cris à sa cousine qui jouit sans se faire prier..

Elles se sont séchées et se sont recouchées, pelotonnées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, profitant du plaisir de l'instant qui passe, sans se soucier du reste.  
- Alors comme ça, tu m'as pelotée hier soir ? demande Annie au bout d'un moment.  
Claude sourit :  
- Oh oui, mais tu étais endormie très profondément.  
- Oui, je me souviens être tombée comme une masse, d'ailleurs c'est bizarre, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive, d'habitude j'ai un mal de chien à m'endormir..  
Claude se redresse sur un coude et l'observe, le visage grave :  
- C'est plus que bizarre, non ? Tu sais quoi, cette nuit j'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis levée, il y avait un fourgon garé devant le garage et j'ai vu des hommes en train de transporter des longs cylindres à l'intérieur.. Je suis descendue mais je n'ai rien vu d'autre. Je me demande si...  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, tout entière à ses réflexions. Annie se serre davantage contre elle et lui murmure dans le cou :  
- Evidemment on ne dit rien à François et à Michel, hein ?  
- Tu veux parler de nous deux ? Bien sûr que non, je n'étale pas ma vie privée devant les autres et surtout pas devant les garçons, je suis timide, moi !  
- Toi, timide ? Annie rit, c'est pourtant toi qui a commencé dans la douche !  
- Oui dit Claude, mais c'est toi qui a commencé au bord de la piscine hier !  
- Et j'ai bien fait ? demande Annie, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.  
- Bien sûr que tu as bien fait, répond sa cousine... Bon, allez, on se lève ? Je suis curieuse de voir la tête de la copine de François !  
- On y va !  
Elles se lèvent dans un grand éclat de rire et après avoir enfilé leurs vêtements, se précipitent vers le petit déjeuner avec une faim de loup..


End file.
